


Informal Quadrant Counseling

by twofoldAxiom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Erotic Electrostimulation, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Helmstroll Kink, Helmstroll Sollux Captor, Helmstrolls, Lots of Sex, Lots of setup, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moirails With Pails, Multi, No Actual Pails Involved, No Aftercare, Offscreen Aftercare, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pailing, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Psionic Bondage, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Too Much Setup, Voyeurism, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: Your name is Sollux Captor and you just want to get some action with your matesprit, Dave Strider. Captain Ampora keeps getting in the way, at least until your moirail suggests a really kind of fucked up solution.You roll with it, of course.





	Informal Quadrant Counseling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingZ/gifts).



> _"I'm absolutely here for Sollux in a hearts-n-spades or clubs-n-spades or who-knows-who-cares relationship with Dave & Eridan (or Karkat & Eridan or Karkat & Dave -- or all of the above! Pick your poison) and having his partners not realizing that psiioniics can be used in more intimate settings in addition to powering entire ships. So Sollux, of course, takes this arduous, grueling task upon himself to show them how creative things can become. He's just generous that way."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Absolutely none of this went according to plan, but I hope it's enjoyable and fulfills the necessary kinks regardless.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you might be the second most successful trashblood in the history of the Empire. You fully expect this to go wrong in your face somehow, because you're also a cannoneer and secondary helmsman on the )(IS  _Gorgon_ , with captain Eridan Ampora breathing down your scrawny neck every opportunity he has. It's gotten to the point that Karkat "Cuddleslut" Vantas has had to back off from his usual position in your diamond- which you're not too fond of him doing, because you're a vacillating mess but you  _like_  him as your diamond- to keep him off your back.

Your human matesprit has started doubling as a moirail when Karkat is too exhausted by Ampora and yourself to deal with it. You're usually thankful that humans blur quadrant lines easier than any troll- even Karkat himself, with his shockingly human-looking blood- but right now it weighs on you that it's probably becoming a bit of a problem.

Dave himself doesn't act like it. He's a nervengineer, after all; needs to keep himself grounded under pressure. But you know it's getting to be a problem, because you  _are_  the problem.

You tell him as much, and you don't know what you expect. You expect him to laugh at you, get mad at you, get tired of you. Something like that; no damned voices in your head need to tell you that a human-troll quadrant smear isn't built to last.

He purses his lips in a thin, straight line, instead. He hums to himself, tossing a pen between his fingers, like he's thinking about blueprints and schematics, how best to take you apart with a scalpel and a screwdriver. You don't expect that, or for him to take off his goggles and look you up and down the most obviously he's ever done outside of the helmscolumn.

The nerves get to you faster than he can think about whatever he's thinking about. You're strung tight enough to slice through bone right now. 

"Do you have a solution or are you just checking me out?" Sparks curl up your two longer horns, and your fingers twitch. You expect him to say yes, he's found a solution, and that solution is dissolving the quadrant you're in. You brace for impact.

He shrugs, looking almost helpless. 

"I can't fix a problem I can't find." He says, and you wheeze when you realize you've been holding your breath. You're about to tell him off when he's suddenly in front of you- you don't believe for a second that humans don't have some form of psionic ability, considering how fast he fucking moves probably qualifies as warp- and he's got a finger to your lips to shush you. You try to nip at him. You miss.

"What do you mean you can't find the problem?" You hiss instead, still crackling faintly, still twitchy-fingered and more than a little tense. He purses his lips again; you can almost see him biting his cheek.

"I mean I don't have a problem with you, and I hate to use the word because that means Rose is rubbing off on me in maybe the most uncomfortable braincest way possible- don't quote me on that- but I feel like you're projecting some insecurities and issues on this thing we've got going on and you gotta cut that shit out if we're gonna get to the  _actual_  issue."

You groan, resting your forehead on his shoulder. He's taller than you, but broader too, though it's not much to say someone is broader than a Gemini-class like you, even with the help the humans have been giving you. He runs his fingers through your bristly, staticky hair, rubbing the bases of your second set of horns.

"This fucking bites." You murmur into his coveralls. He presses his thumb into the inner curve and you groan. " _That's_  nice, though."

"Hell yeah, I've got the best hornrubs this side of the human population of the  _Gorgon_ , right?" You can hear him smiling, or at least the vocal equivalent he does, talking himself up like that. "Don't answer that, by the way; just relax while I play you like the world's gentlest banjo or some shit like that."

"Mhmm." You purr, sagging against him. The moment is immediately cut short by a voice in your head- and not the voices of the damned either, but the voice that radiates from your jawbone, where the ship-wide communications implants remind you that oh yeah, you're still technically on-duty. You need to get to the helmsblock for your shift. You don't recognize the troll speaking right into your inner ear, but you groan and tap out a response in binary on your cheek regardless.

Dave notices, too. He actually sputters, breaking his cool for a minute just to get pissy. "Really? Fucking really? I feel like I just got cockblocked here. Don't pretend I didn't hear that, my head was like, right next to yours; come the fuck on, goddamn. I can't get a moment's peace with my boyfriend around here, can I?"

This time it fails to make you feel better. He at least catches on to that quickly and sighs, running a hand through his own downfeather-soft hair instead.

"Tell you what; I'll bribe Zahhak with some poorly-drawn furry porn so he takes over my shift for a while. We'll figure something out over in the helmsblock, and if anyone asks about what I'm doing there, I'll bullshit some clearance about Karkat telling me to take over your pale for a while."

That coaxes the faint ghost of a smile out of you. "Scandalous." You say.

"You're one to talk, quadranting a human in the first place." He flicks the end of your nose, and you shock him, and he grins like you could take on a hundred empires yourselves. It feels like you can, some nights.

~!~

Tonight is clearly not one of those nights, because when you get to the helmsblock, for some reason forsaken by gods high and low, Ampora is waiting for you. Actually waiting for you, you're sure, because there's no way he would have just chosen the perfect moment to cough into his fist and glare at you as you enter the block. 

You feel a chill go down your back at the look on his face, which when you were younger looked sniveling and kind of pathetic, but has grown into something dangerous and even  _hardened_  in the few sweeps you've been in the fleet. 

It should have taken him a couple decades after your death to reach the rank he has. You don't know what he's done to get to captain his own ship at your age, but you have to admit, it has its appeal.

"Captain Ampora, sir." You hate that you have to call him sir now, that you can't bite into the words like you want to, but there's a lot of other things to hate here, admittedly. "Are you lost? I'm about to start my shift, but I can probably-"

"Cut the sass, Captor, I'm here on the request- nay,  _demand_  of your moirail." He sneers down his nose at you. He's the only troll you know personally, besides Equius, to actually have the height to do that, and Equius would much rather look down on you directly.

Also did he just say that he was here on  _Karkat's_  orders?

The thought doesn't even have time to finish before you hear him speak up. "So you'll probably call me a filthy traitor if I don't explain myself, that's fine, I'm exhausted and probably not thinking straight because I'm the only troll on this fucking ship who has to deal with this kind of histrionic shitfuckery, and I want to say that I'm doing this entirely because I think you need it." 

Karkat walks out from behind the helmscolumn, bags under his eyes bigger than ever, his ever-present scowl looking almost carved into his squarish face. Despite that, he stands as straight and tall as any five-foot-four troll can possibly stand and looks you right in your bewildered eyes. Ampora, to his dubious credit, only smiles, and Karkat doesn't even look at him, which gives you the sinking feeling that Ampora wasn't kidding when he said this was Karkat's idea.

"You two." He says, very deliberately pointing at Captain Ampora and then you. "Are the most  _painfully_  oblivious trolls I've ever had the misfortune to see dance around each other like a pair of puffed up, half-blind sky vermin.  _You_ , especially," And you feel kind of vindicated when he jabs an accusatory claw at Ampora. "You do  _not_  appreciate the mental and emotional freeform gymnastics everyone around you has to go through just to get through the evening without something going heinously wrong in your garishly bedazzled wake. If you'll pardon any disrespect, sir, you  _have_  been soliciting me, unintentionally or not, I don't fucking care, to cheat on my moirail with you while you rip yourself apart with misplaced aggression."

"Ouch." Dave whispers behind you.

"I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying this." You whisper back. Ampora, to his credit, looks appropriately cowed by the shrieking mutant in front of him. When you think about it, though, this actually makes you worry. What the fuck did Karkat do to get him to listen like that?

You don't get to ponder very long on that, either. Karkat seems to be done castigating Ampora for the moment, and around him you kind of need to develop a knack for learning when to listen. Dave squeezes your hand, threading his fingers through yours in silence. Karkat coughs.

"Got a little carried away there, I've been wanting to say that for a long time. But! This is completely relevant to what I'm about to start yelling at the two of you: That being, that you two have no sense of when someone is pining for you in  _any_  quadrant. Sollux? Eridan here has actual caliginous feelings for you."

"Now wait just a moment here!" Eridan sputters, fins flaring. "I've been quiet through this entire disgraceful upbraidin' you've been givin' me, an' I think maybe you're goin' a little far on this, don't you?"

Karkat ignores him. "I know, I know, thought it was just some kind of hormonal seadweller shit, too, but apparently  _he_  didn't realize he was pot over teakettle for you, either."

Dave steps between you and Karkat. "So what, is that supposed to be an All Is Forgiven card right there?"

" _Fuck no._ " You and Karkat say at the same time. Karkat stares, before doing a quick little upwards nod to let you go on. "He's been a pain in my bony ass since I got on this ship, helmsman or not. And isn't there kind of the whole rank thing going on here, too? I can't exactly throw myself at him and expect it to be a real kismesissitude when he's the literal  _captain_ ; not to mention the wreck he's been making of my formal quads. You said it yourself, he's been hitting on you the entire time you've been keeping track of him! I can't be okay with that!"

"And I'm completely aware of the fact." Karkat snaps, sharply enough that you feel your jaws clack together when you shut your mouth, stunned. "I'm not asking you to be okay with that. I'm trying to fix it by probably doing the worst thing possible here; that is, letting you in on it, and letting you think about it."

Dave snorts. "Worst thing possible is right; I legitimately have no idea how you thought this was going to go any way other than complete off-the-proverbial-handle FUBAR."

"Yes, thank you, Dave; that actually makes some amount of sense. Isn't playing matchmaker kind of way outside of what a moirail or auspisce is supposed to do?" You narrow your eyes, at both your moirail and Ampora who looks like he's trying to do his damnedest to stare a hole into the wall that maybe he can crawl out of here through. Good luck with that, you think, except not really because you wouldn't wish him luck with anything.

Karkat's grin is downright manic when he cuts in again. "On the  _fucking_  contrary, it actually is! This isn't the first time-  _outside of a romance novel mind you-_  that a conciliator had to step in and form the relationship they were conciliating on their own. Think of it as the spark that lights up all that pitch that's supposed to be at a rolling boil." He crosses his arms, and you feel a different kind of spark curling between your horns. It wouldn't be the first time  _he_  was on the receiving end of your caliginous animosity either, but you try to keep it under control ever since you two got into an official quadrant.

Who are you kidding, you like needling him too much for that, and that ass just doesn't quit.

You don't think you can do the same for Ampora, not right now at least.

"Right." Ampora straightens up, as imperiously as he can manage. It's pretty imperious these days, you have to admit that much. "If we're done humiliatin' each other, I think it's well past the time we left and did our  _jobs_ , if none of you mind? I have documents to sign and ambassadors to threaten in the name 'a Her Reformation, you know, which is why we're on this awful tin trap of a ship in the first place. If we're late, Captor, I blame  _you._ "

"Now wait just one hot second,  _Captain_ ," Karkat hisses, but Ampora is already sweeping past him and Karkat's not fast enough to catch the end of his cape with those stupidly long legs carrying him away. He slumps a little, somewhat defeated-looking, and you immediately feel like the worst moirail in the world for letting things fall apart this far.

You look at Dave, who just looks kind of confused, thin-lipped and pondering, and then you turn to Karkat and before he can shoo you off like he usually does you wrap your arms around him in the most blatantly pale way you've done in weeks by now.

"Shhh." You feel him tremble in your grip and squeeze harder. His fists are clenched at his sides and you pet his hair flat around his horns before giving him a couple gentle scritches around the hornbed. "I said shoosh, you hot mess. You need some rest and I need to be a proper moirail and take care of you instead of throwing you to the proverbial sharks like I've been doing lately."

"No shit." He growls, but the growl melts into a purr as you keep rubbing the cuticles. It's amazing how sensitive his hornbeds are, and both amazing and horrifying to feel how dry the skin is, how the fine sensory hairs on his horns have gone patchy and thinned at the base.

"Jegus fuck, KK, what's he been putting you through?" You murmur, but you can feel him sagging in your arms already. You sigh and slap him lightly on the cheek until his eyes refocus on you. "Follow Dave back to your block, I have a ship to pump through a couple hundred lightyears. We'll figure out what to do about this disaster plan of yours later."

He doesn't even argue, just makes a noncommittal little murmuring noise as you hand him off to Dave. Dave looks over his shoulder at you as he leads Karkat out, but you're already hooking yourself into the helmscolumn's nerve rig.

~!~

You're still shaken by how Ampora didn't straight up cull all of you for the blatant insubordination you'd shown him when you get out of the rig hours later. You're sore and sparking, covered in bright, yellowy bruises where the rig bit into your thoracic column, especially where the needle-like points of the psi-feeds were dug into your hands and the flesh of your face, but your brain is alight with more energy than you know what to do with and you know you're probably speeding up into what's going to be a manic episode.

The last thing you need right now is a manic episode, unfortunately. You want to be there for Karkat and Dave this time around, and by the wailing dead in your crackling pan, you don't want to turn this into a pity party for  _you_  when they so sorely need it.

You strip out of your plugsuit and have a quick shower to get rid of the blood, washing the suit too while you're at it. Everyone's showers on the  _Gorgon_  are quick, in fairness, but you don't even finish your allotment of wash water before you step out to dry off, and then you're heading to the cramped little cabin you share with Karkat and Dave. You don't think you're going to get any sleep, but a nap- even in sopor-filled membrane instead of sopor itself- will at least probably soothe your frayed nerves, and if Karkat and Dave are awake you can take care of some business you haven't gotten the chance to take care of in a while, at least on this trip.

Pailing time is almost as measured out as showering time around here, you swear. Probably moreso. You would think you didn't have it in you to pail just now if it weren't for how backed up your globes have been, and it's a challenge to keep your bulges firmly and hopefully not-tangled in your sheathe as you make your way to your quarters.

The door slides open with a beep and the faint whoosh that you never get tired of before closing behind you. The lights are off, but it doesn't take much to adjust to the greenish glow of the furniture's spiracles as you pad your way towards the leathery-walled part of the cabin and knock. There's a sluggish groan behind the skinlike flap before Dave pushes apart the curtain that keeps the warm confines of his recuperalcove separate from the rest of the block. He doesn't look much like he's been asleep, or if he has then it's the light kind of sleep where he was awake as soon as you opened the door. Which doesn't surprise you all that much; Karkat is probably asleep in his own alcove, knocked out cold after everything he's been up to, which means Dave's had a while between last you saw him and now to worry himself awake.

"Room for one more in there?" You ask, kneeling next to him and pillowing your chin on your arm. Kind of digs into your flesh, but you don't mind; the way Dave leans in and wordlessly sucks on the side of your mouth is already a pretty good indicator of his thoughts on the matter, and even if it weren't he speaks up.

"Casa de Strider is completely checked out, sorry to say; it's got room for one and every room's taken by my glorious behind and the rockin' bod that goes with it, so it's already a pretty tight fit." He flashes you a winning smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes, pale eyelashes glowing in the light of your psionics. "But before you get too disappointed, I want you to know that one Mister Sollux Captor has a backdoor key and I'm still kind of blueballed from a few hours ago. You know these sleeping bags don't have any room to wank? A guy can't even angle his elbows in here for a proper chub tug session, lemme tell you."

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather see the damage myself and fulfill some badly-neglected filial duties. Come on and crawl out of the wall hole; we're already both naked." You lightly bonk foreheads with him and reach into the confines of his 'cove, feeling around slowly while he struggles to get out. He groans as you find the warmth of his half-mast human cock, and you don't wrap your hands around it because he's right, there's really no room in there for that, but you do lay your palm flat against it and run a faint current through the surface of the skin, just enough to tingle like a vibrator might.

"You're a monster." He moans, and you chuckle as you withdraw your hand. Maybe he was a little sleepier than you thought, being that he's not giving you as much sass as usual, or maybe he really was asleep and you caught him in the midst of a dirty dream. Whatever the case, you help him crawl out of the alcove and stop trying to hold back your bulges, sighing in relief as they untangle and slide out of your sheathe a slick, sloppy mess. He whistles softly at the sight when he's finally out of the wall, kneeling in front of you and crawling between your knees.

"Fuck, I've needed this." He breathes against your mouth as he practically clambers all over you, his limbs all lean, corded muscle where you wish you had the same; your calluses have all worn off by this point, since you haven't had the time to really sit down and go on a coding bender like you had pre-ascension, but you don't really mind if it gives you a better feel for him. You can feel each raised, individual line of pinkish scar on his shoulders , shrapnel and burns and blades from his time on both human and troll ships, and in-between is all the thin, slightly fuzzy softness of the unbroken skin. You shiver and arch against him as he kisses you properly, his thighs strong around your waist as he positions himself over one of your bulges. You cup his ass and give him a squeeze as the other bulge wraps around his cock, and he groans into your mouth some more as you jerk him off with one bulge and slide the other one across the opening of his chute.

It's amazing what quadranting a human can get you used to. You used to think this was the worst way to fuck, no pail in sight, no chance of contributing to the slurry. Not like you had much chance of doing so lately, at least outside of a drone season fling, with what a mess your quadrants have been the past few sweeps.

But you're not thinking of that. You're distracted, of course; more than distracted, with the heat of his tongue plunging into your mouth and curling against your own, and with the heat of his body pressed tight against you as he rocks his hips down and takes your bulge. You rock back against him, slowly, because the position doesn't really allow for anything that isn't slow, but you don't really mind; you want to take your time after all the bullshit you've been dealing with. You missed this. You missed  _him_.

So it's completely unsurprising when, of course, someone chooses  _right the fuck now_  to interrupt.

You have to physically resist the urge to scream. So does Dave, you can tell; you feel him go stock still in your arms as there's another knock on the door, which means it's not Karkat because it'd have to be someone without the passcode if they can't get in.

"Babe, please." Dave groans, forehead against the crook of your neck. "Please shoo them off, we just started, come on, babe, I'm dying here."

The knock repeats more insistently, even urgently, and a wheedling voice you can't place but that you  _viscerally_  recognize in the pit of your gut calls from beyond the door. 

It's like a signal, because then the wall in front of you splits open at the one other occupied recuperalcove and Karkat groggily drags his sorry ass onto the floor in a sick reenactment of a wriggler being hatched, swearing to himself as he gropes blindly for the wall. You're already mortified about being caught mid-coitus with your matesprit, now your moirail has to join in on this? Even Dave starts laughing, in the nervous, kind of jittery way he does when he's freaking the fuck out.

"No, oh my God, this can't be happening." He wheezes, while Karkat still-blindly presses his hand to the control panel.

Captain Ampora, sans most of his poncy finery, is standing in front of your cabin door. Just from the way you look at him over your shoulder and the horrified looks on both his face and Dave's, you're not the only one here impossibly mortified by the situation.

You fail to consider that Captain Ampora has been banging your moirail, even when Karkat snorts and drags him down for a kiss. Your bulges come back to life, to your immediate confusion, because it's not a kiss you give to someone you're cheating pale on your moirail with, this kiss has  _tongue_  and maybe a little blood in the corner of Ampora's mouth there, and Karkat is dragging him into the block and shutting the panel of the door behind him.

He breaks the kiss and huffs, glaring at Ampora and then you.

"The clawfiend's out of the pouch now, isn't it?" He sighs, running a hand through his bristly hair. He turns to face Ampora, a cruel sort of tightlipped grin on his face. "You could've knocked, you know. Now we have some explaining to do."

_Then_  it hits you. 

"Is this why you wanted to set us up with each other?"

Dave bursts out laughing. Karkat and Captain Ampora- Eridan, you should probably think of him as that now, considering it looks like you're going to be quadrant corners now- both of them blush their respective hues in a terribly coordinated display of absolute confirmation. But where starts chewing the corner of his uniform collar, Karkat barks a laugh louder than Dave's.

"This was one of the reasons, and how I managed to drag out the gossip about him wanting to be in your spade." He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. The movement draws your eyes down his body in a way that's a probably questionable for the circumstances, settling somewhere in the vicinity of his wide hips, but you're still part of the way in Dave's ass and your bulges are starting to squirm. 

Dave breathes heavily, panting just enough that you know the other two trolls in here can hear it, and the knowing look in Karkat's eye makes you blush. You just about forget about Eridan, almost, because he makes himself known by putting a hand on the back of Karkat's head, twining his fingers in his hair, and Karkat  _lets_  him pull him in for a slower, less toothy kind of kiss. That is definitely a hickey that you didn't notice until now on the side of Karkat's neck, too, and your bulge does another twist that makes Dave gasp, tightening around you in a way that makes sparks curl between your teeth.

"Shit, are we really doing this? I wasn't exactly planning on getting in a foursome tonight, I'm gonna have to do my whole schedule over." He laughs, pushing hair out of his face as he shakes his head. "Like, for real? Is this happening or am I getting smothered in the wall hole in-  _nnnnh, do that again_ ,"

You smirk to yourself as you get him to moan right in front of Karkat and Eridan like that, and while you don't like to be reminded that both of them technically outrank you (like everyone does), the sense you get of flustering them is pretty great, and you can  _smell_  the pheromones rolling off them both, even distracted as they are with each other. Dave is pretty hard to ignore when he's making sex noises.

"We're doing this, babe." You purr in Dave's ear.

He answers automatically. "We're makin' this  _happen_." And a split second later, he snorts in laughter, his legs still wrapped around your skinny hips as he buries his face in your shoulder again. "I can't believe you made me meme in the middle of sex."

"I'm about to do a whole lot more than rehash tired jokes with you." You wink, before turning your head uncomfortably far to yell at your moirail and Ampora while they suck face. "Hey, you two; get over here and we'll show you how it's done!"

So maybe you're waxing just a little black for both of them. It wouldn't be the first time you did something that kind of dumb.

Eridan says something scandalized, muffled in Karkat's mouth; something inane like "Without a  _pail_?" But still, he responds first, growling and kissing Karkat a little harder, and Karkat responds by pulling away with a small yelp at the sudden aggression before turning his own ire towards you. The look in their eyes is dripping with intent, some kind of nasty that's a little hard to identify (but isn't it always?) and Eridan stalks forward first to kneel behind you and  _shove_  you forward.

You'd been counting on that, though; you catch yourself with your psionics, and Dave squawks but clings to you tighter. Eridan looks just a little surprised at the sudden arcs of light between your skin and his fingers, before you hear him gasp and pull back- or try to, as the case may be. You hear Karkat laugh and hear yourself growl as you let go of Dave and gently float him off of you, still dripping, still hard, mewling in complaint as you stand up and guide Eridan to him.

"Fuck, he's  _cold_." Dave shivers but leans back, arching, and Eridan looks at you aghast, maybe, but mostly with the kind of roiling caliginous intent that makes your nook  _drip._ You really want to bite his mouth, especially where you can still sort of see the bruised little marks from Karkat's teeth.

"You've given me  _way_  too much shit for me to make this easy on you, you know." You murmur to him, mussing up his carefully coiffed hair. He growls at you and tries to pull away from Dave again, but he still can't with the way you're holding him in place. Red and blue flickers of light crawl up and down his sides, dip maybe just a little too harshly into his gills to make him gasp. You part the gill covers and lick your lips at the look of the raw, dark violet of the filaments inside.

"You're not seriously considerin' doin' anythin' to those with that light show of yours, are you?" He asks. He sounds nervous, not the right kind of nervous either, so you let them snap shut and relish in the sigh of relief and then groan of pleasure he makes when you rub along his nook with another curl of light.

"I was for a second, but I think this'll be more fun." You say it right in his finned ear and feel him shiver again, and you look at Dave with that kind of insistence that lets him know you'll make it worth his while. "So let's show them how it's done, yeah?"

Dave huffs something you don't quite hear, something that makes Eridan's face go so violet it kind of concerns you, but before Eridan can complain about whatever it was Dave just said, Dave takes the opportunity to grab the sides of his face and thrust his tongue into Eridan's mouth. You hear him moan, a choked little noise, and you walk a couple fingers up his spine just to watch him arch in pleasure when Dave reaches a hand down to coax Eridan's bulge around his wrist like a kinky bracelet.

It's pretty satisfying watching Eridan get worked over by Dave, but you have a neglected moirail to attend to in turn, and Karkat isn't letting himself be forgotten so easily, either. You're surprised he managed to sneak up on you, and try as you might not to show it, it's pretty hard when he's pulling you back by one of your taller horns to glare at you.

"Show us how it's done, huh?" He sneers, but you recognize the lust in his voice as he looks you over; Karkat flips quadrants like flipping a fried grubcake, even if he's loathe to admit it, but it's an advantage right now, isn't it? "It looks more like Eridan's the only one getting a demonstration here, unless you're going to pick up the slack on me. Come on, Sollux, show me what you've got."

Your concentration on keeping Eridan pinned so Dave can makeout with him is almost snapped by that, and by the way he grinds his bulge against the seam between your own. It seems like neither of you can't resist the need to grab at each other, any part that you can reach with your hands and, for you, with the barest touch of your powers, carefully curling it along his gills and along the fuzzy bumps of his horns until you feel him trembling in your grip.

"That's cheating, shitlord." He chuckles, nipping at your chin. "Not everyone has the benefit of psionic ability." But he grabs the faint curve of your ass and grinds against you again; a pretty clear indication, you think, that he doesn't care if it's a little underhanded. You smile down at him and take his mouth again, sucking on his lower lip, listening to him moan as you spread the lips of his nook with just your mind.

He grunts and pushes away from you suddenly, though his hands stay on your shoulders. "Fuck, no, you are  _not_ sticking either of your bulges in me after you've had one or both of them in Dave's chute." He growls. "And don't give me that look either, you wouldn't want  _mine_  in there after getting it up in your business like that, either, I'm betting."

"Dunno about that, sounds kinky to me." It doesn't, really, but you can't resist the way it makes him sputter. He pulls away for real and you almost hold him back, but doing so would probably give Eridan the edge needed to get out of your hold. If he wants to get out of your hold. You turn your head to check on him and Dave, and you smile to yourself when you realize you won't be needing to after all. Dave seems to pretty much have him handled, ,jerking him off slowly, but now you need to break up  _their_  fun.

You tug Karkat along towards them and turn Eridan's face away from Dave for a moment so you can take a better look at him. He breathes slowly, but deeply, his pupils dilated and a slight luminescence speckling his cheeks like a personal constellation. You could get used to looking at him like this, vulnerable and pliant just from a little heavy petting. It wouldn't be as fun as getting him riled up, of course, so you slap him lightly and his eyes refocus on you.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was thinking we should make this a team exercise." You grin, and Dave lazily wraps his arms around Eridan's shoulders and nuzzles cheeks with him.

"Just as I was getting into it, too." He mock-complains, but he's smiling up at you. There's a pretty wide band of sticky, violet fluid on his arm where Eridan's bulge had been crawling up there.

"Hmm, there's only so much of me to go around, but I think I can make this work." You can practically hear Karkat rolling his eyes at that, though he does come closer to hear what you have to say. You kneel instead, and with a curl of your finger, you make him kneel with you, twining psi around his legs and curling it between your fingers to show the three of them. "It'll be a little complicated, but I think I can do something with this."

Eridan just looks kind of dazed and confused. Karkat actually does, too, though you and Dave exchange knowing looks and Dave even leans back and shows you the smears of violet all over his thighs. Seeing him covered in genetic material is unfairly hot even if it isn't the right color; you wonder what hue it'll all be when it's mixed together.

You're gunning to find out. You take hold of Karkat again and have him press his lips to Dave's, guiding his hand to Dave's cock. He looks surprised for the moment, but the surprise melts away into a quick realization and then a pitch-laced determination to follow it through. You turn your attention to Eridan while Dave and Karkat tonguefuck each other, and he just looks downright flabbergasted.

"You didn't even say anythin' to him." He says. He shakes his head. "A lowblood can't be a mindscourge. That's literally impossible."

"Who said anything about being a mindscourge? You don't think a mindscourge could keep a seadweller like you in place for real, right?" The confusion on his face only intensifies. You smile wider, relishing in being the one in power for once, even when he tries to straighten his back and pretend like you didn't just see that.

"Of course not." He says, though then his earfins droop and he murmurs to you in a way you might describe as conspiratorial, or maybe just embarrassed. "But you're going to tell me what it is, of course."

"Of course." You rub your hands through his hair again and this time focus on the static that flickers right against his hornbeds, making him gasp. Karkat laughs  a little way to your left, still kissing Dave, still putting on a show- being a distraction, really, so Eridan doesn't quite see what's coming when you run your fingers along his gills again and this drag thin, sparking lines across his gillslits before the light  _burrows_  into his gills.

They snap shut in surprise, and his gasp is cut short in something that sounds likea soft  _glub_ of indignation. Eridan grabs you by the shoulders and bares his teeth, eyes flashing in anger. Your own eyes flash very literally, momentarily blinding him before you push him to the floor, on his back. 

He struggles instinctively, snarling at you. Your first instinct is to pin him with your hands, sit on him, whatever, but you know that's going to be useless and he nearly jabs you right in the snout before you get him downed with your psi again, coils of red around his wrists, stretching them over his head, and a blue ring around his throat. 

It looks almost like a set of glowing jewelry. It's certainly a better look for him than the gaudy, chunky gold things he used to wear when you were younger, at least in your opinion. He snarls at you again, the points of his teeth reflecting the light of your powers in flickers and glints, sharp as polished ceramic.

"You caught on yet?" You ask. 

He huffs, almost snorts at you, and you run a clawtip along the gill on his slender neck. It makes him laugh, breathy and needy. "You're joking." He mutters. "I don't remember you having control this fine when we were wrigglers."

"There's a lot that happened around here in the past six sweeps, you dumbshit; now get used to it because I have a few other things planned." You tilt your head and crack your neck, and the visible arcs of energy between your horns is  _probably_ the only indication that you're working yourself as hard as you are to keep track of where everything is.

Dave looks between the two of you and breaks the kiss with Karkat so he can whistle. Karkat laughs back, rolling his shoulders until you see the jerk of the joints popping, and then he looks at you, too.

You don't give him the opportunity to say something this time. You don't need to; you know him well enough and he knows to expect it, which is why when you curl your fingers again to spread the lips of his nook, he doesn't fight the moan that rises out of him, smooth and almost musical. 

You can't feel it with just your powers through your fingers, but you know what it's like in there; warm and tight, and he has this way of squeezing the first bend in his nook that makes it  _really_  hard to take things slow. And Eridan's about to figure that out really fast, too, because you gesture to his bulge and Karkat  _grins_  before swinging a leg over Eridan's hips, straddling him, practically sitting on him.

You give Eridan's bulge a couple tentative shocks- you don't know his resistance to this, after all; you've never given this a shot with a seadweller before, and you're not counting Karkat with the whole mutation thing despite having gills- but even you have to admit you're surprised at what comes out of his sheathe.

That's right; that's you, and you're surprised, because the slick, squirming thing that comes out of the parting bone sheathe shouldn't  _fit_ behind its bone sheathe. It's huge. It's fat. It's downright  _obscene_.

Karkat looks up at you, the shock wearing off faster than you expected it to. "Do  _not_ ," He says, emphasizing with a finger pointed at you. "Do  _not_  let me fall ass-first onto that thing."

Eridan makes a choking noise and you realize you'd squeezed his "collar" too tight around his throat. You let it go, just a little, but you don't think it's getting any easier for him to breathe as you help Karkat slowly lower himself onto Eridan's bulge. It's kind of amazing, just hearing the whimpers and gasps; there's pleading somewhere in there, but you don't understand a word and you don't really care to, because he's bucking his hips up and it's all you can do to make sure Karkat doesn't fall, like he said, though you do kind of want to see the look he might have if you  _did_.

But no. Moirallegiance is more important than that. Momentary kicks aside, you want him to trust you without the complications of any minor betrayals. So you do your part, you help him ease onto Eridan's bulge by holding it still and easing the strain on his legs as he goes down, and you're rewarded with the way his head tilts back, the way he bites his lip and moans, just as much for you as for the pleasure of getting stretched out like he is.

Size queen.

It's hot as fuck, in all fairness. The easy way it looks like he's taking it is pretty hot, too, though you know it can't be easy with a bulge like that. Dave joins in the fun without missing a beat, wrapping his arms around Karkat's sides and kissing the side of his neck, and that's going to leave a hickey but honestly that just pleases your voyeuristic little bloodpusher even more.

Who are you kidding, you're going to join in a lot more than just by watching. You give Karkat a further stretch by focusing on his other hole, and you know you've got it right when he gasps and pitches forward a little, though Dave catches him around the chest, still sucking on his neck. The noises make your bulges curl in on themselves needily, and you have to separate them with one hand before you give Dave the go signal or you might just jerk yourself to a messy finish before anyone else is done.

It's almost too hot to watch, Karkat taking Eridan's bulge and then when Dave finishes lubing up his cock with Karkat's own genetic material, that too, up his chute. Karkat's thighs are a mess of his own and Eridan's fluids, and you imagine that under the bodies above him, Eridan's in a similar state.

You're about to  _really_  mess up this color palette of theirs, though, and hopefully Eridan's hair too, as you position yourself over his face and force his jaw wider open with a coil of light the thickness of a couple fingers, impossible to bite down on. Eridan groans in protest, but you let his hands go and he grabs your skinny thighs, and his hips buck in time with Dave's thrusts into Karkat.

It probably helps that your hold on him was stuttering anyway. You have a pretty good control of your psionics lately, but they're still made for slinging a ship through spacewarps, not fine work like this. The hum of leftover energy around all of you is making even Dave's hair fluff up a little from the static, and Karkat's is a worse mess than it usually is, which is kind of an achievement in your opinion. Eridan distracts you by taking one of your bulges in his mouth, and you can't really tell which one in the sudden terror that grips you when you forget to keep his jaw open.

"Snuck up on me, there." You laugh, low and husky, though the nerves haven't entirely left you. There's a visceral, mindless fear about having your bulge caught in a mouth like that, rows of overlapping sharkteeth surrounding delicate flesh. Even if your  _moirail_  says that he doesn't want to bite it off entirely, you can imagine Eridan wouldn't be above nicking it at the very least.

You discourage him by running a little electricity along his gills again, making his body arch under you. Sweat is dripping down his sides and down Karkat's chest and Dave's face, and even with how comparatively cool Eridan's mouth is, the slick pressure of his tongue pressed up against your bulge is a good enough way to get you going. Not that you hadn't been earlier, of course, but it keeps you on track.

You steady yourself with your hands over his, grinding down into his face and probably smearing his nose with your nook. Hopefully smearing a little further than his nose, ruining that bright, blood-colored streak he's got in his hair. You want the whole crew to know what's gone down here, if possible, though you don't think you'll actually get the chance to do that.

The four of you work like a really sloppily put-together machine, but you work nonetheless. Dave thrusts into Karkat who's been doing little more than bouncing his hips on Eridan and back against Dave, and Eridan for his part does his best to suck the bulge you've got in his mouth, the other one smearing all over his chin and a little bit of his neck, creeping dangerously close to his gills. You keep everyone on track, a shock here, a thrust there. You take hold of Karkat's bulge and twine it through your fingers, little sparks teasing along the sensitive membrane of it and making him trill sharply in the back of his throat. He must be squeezing down or something when you do that, because Dave swears and Eridan chokes.

Maybe you enjoy that a little too much, because it becomes that much harder to hold back. You can feel electricity humming in every nerve, in your skin and hair and teeth, bouncing around inside you like it's fighting to get out in a rush like a wave. Some nights you think it really will, but tonight you're feeling a little more spiteful towards it than that, and you pull it back in with eyes closed and breath carefully measured, or as carefully as you ever do anything anymore, at least.

"Hey." Karkat reaches out and puts a hand on your cheek, brushing just the pads of his fingers across the sharp angles of bone under your right eye. You see him flinch a little as the leftover electricity jumps between your skin and his hand, but that gives you just enough control again to pull back the pain and keep it from actually sinking into his nerves. He traces shapeless gestures across your skin and you almost forget that Eridan is sucking your bulge until you lose focus and he chokes on it again.

You pull back immediately. He coughs, dazed, but doesn't glare at you; he's still conscious, of course, but he's looking more embarrassed about his current situation than actually angry. That won't do. 

"Does your nook need some attention down there?" You ask, running one hand through his sticky, ruined hair. The stain of your material has dyed most of his hair streak  _brown_  of all things, and you would snicker if you didn't wish it had turned out a more obvious shade of yellow. You wipe your hand off on his cheek and he turns his head to kiss your palm. Your nook practically ties itself in a knot with need.

"Can't think of how you're gonna pull that off with these two oafs on me, here." He says it with an almost cruel kind of casual ease, though the sweat and material on his face ruins the effect a little, and the way he's breathing so hard that his gills have flared open just a bit, of course. He notices you looking at them and shuts them again with that glubby snap, the look on his face defying any description but a  _pout_.

You made the Captain of the )(IS  _Gorgon_ pout at you like a troll on the cover of a trashy pitch porn rag. You can practically set it up in your mind, looking at him like this, looking at Dave and Karkat arranged on top of him in an obscene tableau just for you. He's right though, leaving them there is going to make things tricky.

Or rather, tricky for getting your actual, physical body wedged into that mess. You're lucky you don't need to do that. 

Karkat, even in the throes of ecstasy, recognizes the look on your face. "You've got an idea, don't you." He pants, and somehow makes it accusatory even when Dave nibbles his ear. His eyes cross, and you lean over Eridan so you can give Karkat a peck on the lips.

It works. The momentary distraction is what you'd hoped would work on both of them, that being as good an opportunity as you're going to get. You start making out with Karkat and ease a whole bulge (or two; almost three) worth of width with your power into Eridan's nook. You can only imagine what it feels like from the resistance, and from the way he bucks and gasps under you, clawing at your hips. But he doesn't make any complaint; in fact, if you're reading this right, the trilling is coming from him, not Karkat.

Dave mutters something under his breath and gently pulls one of your hands towards him, threading his fingers between yours as he starts breathing a little faster. "F-fuck, never should've thought I'd outlast three whole trolls." He mutters, already shaking from the effort of keeping himself together. His pupils are dilated too, though nowhere near to the extent a troll's can get, his thin skin flushing much brighter than any troll is even physically capable of.

Karkat turns his head and nips him on the ear, then turns Dave's face towards himself, catching his mouth in a kiss to maybe quiet him down and maybe dare you to do something about it. He probably  _does_  expect you to actually do something about it, and he's got enough practice throwing  _you_  for a loop that he could probably bear whatever surprises you have up your nonexistent sleeves. 

He doesn't expect whatever Dave does to him that makes his eyes go wide and his mouth hang open for a second, hips bumped forward by the sudden thrust that makes you almost wince in sympathy. But it works for you when you stop Karkat's forward movement with just a crude little push of power, and then when Dave rears back to try it again, you wrap a little of *that* around his thighs to keep him in place, and the smallest, gentlest ring of pressure you can manage around the base of his cock.

He catches on quick. "Maybe I should've kept my big mouth shut." He says, chuckling in disbelief and frustration. "So fucking  _close_..."

"Wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun." You reassure him, kissing him on the forehead in a gesture that must be scandalously pale to Karkat because he chooses just then to moan.

You stand up this time. All three of them, beautifully tangled together as they are, they make your mouth water like a ten course buffet. Or maybe more like a really well-arranged apiary system, considering how little you eat. Regardless of what tantalizing display you want to liken them to, they're all looking at you with some measure of expectation now. 

The pressure is on  _your_  shoulders now, and you've always had pretty narrow shoulders. It makes you gulp, quietly enough to make you hope that at  _least_  Eridan didn't hear it. Either way, you cover it up with a little more sultry bravado than any actual confidence on your part, as you make a show of sitting down on an unoccupied bit of the floor, just far away enough that you can stretch out languidly even in this cramped little casket of a cabin. Eridan can't quite see you from this angle, but you don't mind all that much. This isn't for his benefit.

"I'm just going to sit here and watch, this time." You say, specifically directed at him. "I want to see everything go down in about five, four, three, two..." Dave and Karkat make some minor complaint until they realize what you're up to, your power flooding through their most sensitive parts in wide swathes of buzzing sensation. Eridan is completely unprepared for it when you stop at "One."

It's a beautiful kind of wreck, like a ship exploding soundlessly in the blackened void when you've shot it down under your own power; he's got the same kind of slow cracking across the surface of his face as he registers what he's feeling down below, but the cracking turns into sound as the crackle of psionics fills the air. He arches up and convulses from the shock, but all the while the look on his face is pure carnality: His mouth hanging open with mindless sex noise, his eyes rolled up and tears tracking down from the corners. You're afraid he might chip a horn on the floor with how he's thrashing, but then Karkat grabs him and pulls him into a sloppy kiss as he's filled up with genetic material in both holes.

You turn it up a notch.

Coils of blue and red light snake around their bodies, tingling wherever they touch, and it's almost too much to hold it like that but it's too good to stop. Every hole you can fit the end of a coil into, you do, thrusting in; mouths, nooks, chutes. Dave gets the benefit of two in one hole, one red one blue, since you can't very well fill Karkat's lower holes up like this. Eridan kicks out weakly, gurgling around the one in his mouth, face so violet it's a little concerning but you can tell from the flutters you feel coming from his insides that it's just he wasn't expecting something up his chute.

You come at the same time they do, splattering them in ropes of pale yellow stickiness, and the only one who doesn't leave evidence as messy as you would be Dave, but you can see where he's biting into Karkat's shoulder and you guess that's probably the equivalent he's got.

It's over now, though. Your power sparks out and dissipates, and you just about pass out from the exertion, both from the sex and the psionic burnout, mild but definitely rising between your temples. You hear them murmuring to each other, but whatever it is, it's lost to you as the world goes black.

~!~

You wake up clean, but thirsty, sore, and tasting sweat and cum in the back of your throat and sticking to your teeth. You can't move your arms, either, and the momentary panic that they've finally chopped them off to permanently install you grips you just long enough for you to bump your head on the bony plate under the soporified padding in your recuperalcove.

Because that's where you are, your recuperalcove. Or you think you are. It's roomier than yours, and softer, and a Hell of a lot colder. You find the seam in the wall and peel yourself out, squinting in the dim, pinkish light of... wherever this is.

It's nice, is the thing; much nicer than your quarters, and bigger. There's a fucking  _saltwater pool_  in the corner, with tiled edges and some kind of glassy covering that lets you see the water underneath, and you can only tell it's a  _saltwater_  pool because of the colorful little fish just kind of swimming around in there like everything in here is completely normal, what the fuck.

You're still rubbing the grit and sleepiness out of your eyes when you hear a cough behind you. It's Karkat, dressed in his uniform, sleek blacks and greys up to his throat, heavy boots meant more for rough terrain and kicking in teeth than spacefaring. You're still naked, but that doesn't matter with your moirail except for how fucking cold it is.

"And we're in Eridan's quarters, I'm guessing." You say, before he can tell you something dumb like  _I know what you're gonna say_ and  _where the hell am I, you're asking._ You smirk at him, saunter over, and rub your knuckles between his horns like you're wrigglers again. "And where is the lucky bastard, anyway? And Dave, for that matter."

"In the ablutions block, I'm guessing, now stop that, I'm not  _six._ " He bats away your fingers and looks you up and down. You're pretty sure he's wearing his uniform because otherwise everyone will know he's just pailed without, you know, a pail; there's a pretty obvious stripe of mustard yellow crawling up the side of his neck, and you're slightly surprised but mostly amused that you managed to jizz far enough to do that. His lips are swollen with bites. No matter what he did between you waking up and now, which probably wasn't sleep like a sensible person, he's definitely still got that Freshly Fucked look all over him.

You feel kind of proud of yourself.

"Don't look so smug." He says. "I'm contemplating how ugly you are when we're not caught up in a hormonal fuck bender."

"Pale for you, too." You say, sniggering a little. Eridan and Dave choose about that time to come in, Eridan looking the least dishevelled out of all of you, you think, because somehow his hair is perfectly styled and doesn't have a single remnant of your genetic material in it at  _all_. It's disappointing, really, but the look in his eye tells you he's daring you to ask otherwise.

It strikes you that you have a kismesis now, sort of, and you'll have to figure out what to do with that in the coming weeks.

"Enjoy your nap?" He asks, smiling just enough that only the points of his teeth show between his lips.

"I thought I was being smothered." You say, before glancing to Dave. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Shovel talk." Dave says, deadpan, but you can see amusement in the crinkles beside his eyes, the microsecond twitch of a smile in the corners of his mouth. He wraps an arm around Eridan's shoulders, which to your surprise, he does nothing about except look distastefully at Dave.

"You threatened him." You say.

"Think of it as just making sure he treats you right." Karkat says, and it's his turn to  _attempt_ to mess up your hair. "We can't really do anything  _completely_  heinous, being that he's captain of the ship and a seadweller besides, but I think we're all going to get along just fine."

"The way you say that only makes me more nervous." You say, but you think you can see the value in this.

Aradia is never going to fucking believe this, for one.

And it's gotta be handy to have a seadweller in your quadrants no matter what. You look him over anyway, while he says something else to Dave, and wonder if you can get some stains on his clothes to show.


End file.
